


Before

by orphan_account



Series: Johnlock One-Shots and Other Mythical Beasts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bus Journeys, M/M, That wasn't a pig heart just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John met a long time before St Bart's. These were the events that triggered the most unlazy universe reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

John Watson woke up just as someone very inconsiderate and rude sat down next to him on the coach.  
The person next to him looked about a year younger than the medical student. He had luscious black curls, piercing blue eyes…  
The person next to him was- goddammit –cute.  
The student placed his coat over John, not as much a friendly gesture as “here, relieve me of my burden”. But then again, it was a rather ridiculous coat.  
“…Do you mind?” He managed a (rather muffled) exclamation of horror as the person sitting next to him opened his satchel and produced a slightly mortifying stage prop of a human heart. At least, he hoped it was a stage prop.  
“I don’t mind at all. This is why I’ve sat down here.” The stranger finally graced John, who was still staring at the organ in horror, with a reply.  
“…Oh for god’s sake, it’s not human! Honestly, what is it with you idiots…” He shook his head in disbelief that someone might be stupid enough to assume that he could be a serial killer based solely on the fact that he kept a severed heart in his school satchel. As if ‘it’s not human’ justified anything.  
John swallowed, and then smiled slightly. “I’m John. I’m also wondering why you decided to sit here, of all the empty seats on the coach.”  
“Sherlock Holmes. And the answer is obvious, but you’re a moron. I’m going to be talking for quite some time, and would prefer not to receive any strange looks. When I talk to myself I look crazy.”  
“Oh.” John shrugged. “I guess it’ll be a long drive to London.”  
“…From here? Yes.” Sherlock started to inspect the heart, murmuring something about arteries. John smiled to himself.  
And stopped smiling, for the ticket inspector was looming over them, clearly horrified.  
“Wha- W- Huma- Heart?” She blubbed, her knees shaking. Sherlock sweeped a glance over her before deciding to ignore the inspector.  
John, realizing he could, just could, get arrested for that one, launched into a detailed explanation.  
“It’s a stage prop, we’re practicing for a scene in Frankenstein, y’know, the scene where they create the monster, please don’t faint, yes, it’s definitely not real, I said don’t faint- dammit.”  
Sherlock turned towards John.  
“Medical student?”  
John nodded. “St Bart’s. You?”  
Sherlock grimaced. “Not really my area.”  
John nodded grimly. “You live near though?”  
The black-haired man smiled. “I guess.”  
“Next time you’re in the area, say hello to my friend, Mike Stamford…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For those who didn't get it, this is basically how Sherlock met Mike Stamford- through John. Later, they would be reunited by the very same Mike. And start the best thing to ever happen to each other.


End file.
